


Ill-Fated

by TheIntellectualWeeb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Forbidden Romance, M/M, Porn With Plot, Senju Reader, Smut, Smut in a later chapter, because I'm weak, implied height difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntellectualWeeb/pseuds/TheIntellectualWeeb
Summary: You knew it was wrong. He was an Uchiha. And you? You were a Senju. Why hadn't you listened to your mind screaming at you to leave, before it reached this point? It seemed you were fated to break your own heart. An ill-fate, indeed.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look. Something else I wasn't supposed to work on until I finish my other WIPs.

The first time he met you, Izuna was irritated. A disagreement over strategy for the next month’s battle after the temporary truce with the Senju ended. By the time of the battle, they will have taken stock of supplies, reassessed borders, and have finished with the funerals for the casualties of their latest skirmishes.

Izuna was irritated that his elder brother had decided to agree with the elders on strategy, and called out the nineteen-year-old to remember his place in front of the council. Izuna couldn’t sleep that night; his anger over the imminent loss of unnecessary casualties in exchange of saving his brother’s pride weighed heavily on him. He decided he needed space from the Uchiha encampment.

He sprang through the canopies, armed with only his katana and a pouch of kunai as the full moon lit his path. Izuna knew exactly where he was going and when he neared the little rocky clearing, he made his way to the ground. When he broke through the tree line, he stopped short, his surprise drowned out by his irritation at the sight of you sitting in the hot springs he had traveled all this way to enjoy.

You were lounging against rocks on the other side of the single pool, your arms propped out of the water. You lazily tipped your head forward from it’s lolled position to look at him through the roiling steam. You raised an eyebrow at his drawn katana.

“Relax, Uchiha.” Izuna froze as you addressed him in a lethargic drawl, “There’s no reason to spill blood here.”

“How did you know I was an Uchiha?” Izuna growled out.

You barked out a good-natured laugh, gesturing to your own eyes and then his. “Don’t make me laugh, it’s rather obvious.”

Izuna realized the edge of his vision was tinted red. His Sharingan had activated on reflex. A chill ran through him at the realization that you had looked directly into it without being affected. Every muscle in Izuna’s body coiled and tensed, his teeth set on edge at the discovery.

You stared evenly at him as he inched closer to see you through the steam. “And you? What is your clan?”

“What makes you think I’m from a clan?” Your lips tugged into a smirk Izuna found particularly infuriating. You absentmindedly noticed that he hadn’t bothered to disengage his Sharingan. Smart of him.

“Your lack of surprise to my arrival and your calm in the face of a blade pointed at you. Among other things.” He gestures to your own sheathed katana next to you.

You snickered at the Uchiha again, reveling in his obviously short temper. “You got me. I’m a shinobi.” You wondered about how long he would let you push his buttons and if you could make him snap. You tilted your head at him, the question of how he would snap rolling around your mind. Would he leave, or would he attack you?

You continued to smile at him, unnerving Izuna until he bit out the question again. “What. Clan.” It was stated as an order, not asked. Either his temper was shorter than you originally estimated, or he was used to being indulged in.

You betted the latter and sighed, humming out “Nara. I’m a Nara.” A good and timely response, you deemed. You really didn’t want to fight him tonight.

Silence as he studied you, until the Uchiha slowly uncoiled his stance. His shoulders visibly slackened, though he didn’t set aside his blade. You supposed he was relieved that he now knew as much about you that you did about him… Though you supposed the tidbit of knowledge about the Nara not being currently at war with the Uchiha, or allied with the Senju, could have had a hand in relaxing him. The Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi alliance was a strong triad of noble clans, but as neutral as the vast Hyuga when it came to extra-clan squabbles.

Why he would take your words at face value baffled you. You supposed it could possibly have something to do with the Sharingan, though you had never heard of the dojutsu being able to see minds. No, you had encountered the Sharingan many times and legitimate mindreading wasn’t in their arsenal. You silently thanked the gods for your mother being a Namikaze before she married your father. Her genetics had gifted you with high sensory capabilities, so you had felt the other man approach from a distance and had the chance to prepare yourself.

You beckoned him to join you again. “We aren’t enemies and we both came here for a bit of peace. You can stay your blade, I won’t attempt to spill your blood so long as you also do the same.” You let your head roll back again, baring your throat to the moon and the Uchiha once again, but were sure to keep your senses sharp toward him. After all, you may have had a relaxed and playful nature, but you were still a shinobi to your core.

The minutes ticked by in silence before Izuna made up his mind. He had come all this way, he wasn’t leaving without a good soak. Even if he had to share it with an irritating man. He sheathed his trusty katana and set it on the rocks next to where he would be sitting across from you. Just in case he needed it.

You glanced back toward the Uchiha when you heard the ruffling of cloth as he began peeling his dark robes off. You assessed him quietly through the steam. The Uchihas really were as androgynous as you suspected. The man before you was shorter than the average male shinobi your clan, and quite lithe, though well-muscled. Your gaze flicked over his pale form as he tied up his long hair before sliding into the water. The light of the full moon reflected over the scars that littered his skin as it drifted in and out of the clouds.

“O-oi! Don’t stare at another person in the bath!” You lazily flicked your eyes up from his chest to his enraged dark orbs.

You raised an eyebrow at him. “You can’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the same.”

“What!? Of course I wouldn’t! I’m not a pervert!” He pointed an accusatory finger at you through the swirling steam.

“You would seriously let down your guard to an unknown shinobi? Enemy or not, to bare your throat so easily to someone who just minutes before had a blade pointed to it, is rather stupid. Don’t you think?” You didn’t understand why he was so upset. He couldn’t have seriously been so naïve as to think you were doing anything other than assessing for tricks or weapons. Could he? Besides, there was nothing remotely sexual about your gaze, even though you had gotten a good look at his torso, his right thigh and hip.

He looked taken aback at your response. You were right, he wouldn’t have done that either. So you weren’t as lackadaisical as you pretended to be.

“If you Uchiha are really so abashed about your bodies, it might do you some good to know that I didn’t see anything… sensitive. The steam covered you well enough.”

If you had been any closer, you would have been able to see his blush of embarrassment. “Oh. Right.”

You snickered deviously at his fluster, an idea to tease him crossing your mind. You wondered about pushing his buttons again. You resolved yourself to tease the prudish Uchiha before you; if you had to share the hot springs tonight, then you might as well have some fun with the entertainment provided. You smirked, coughing to gain his attention again.

For several hours, the two of you spoke, your teasing becoming friendly banter with the Uchiha as the night stretched. The two of you relaxed, sharing likes, dislikes, and stories of your siblings as you became familiar with each other. You found yourself enjoying the Uchiha’s presence and if his beaming smile was anything to go by, then he was enjoying yours just as much.

You eventually noticed the moon waning in the inky sky and decided to ask something a little more personal before you made your exit. Of course, not without your teasing that was quickly becoming customary to the Uchiha’s ears.

“So what’s irritated you so badly that you felt the need to run all the way here and into my arms?”

He sputtered at your insinuation, swearing at your forwardness with a stranger. You belted out another laugh at his expense, holding up a hand to wave off his ire.

“Relax Uchiha, I’m teasing. Gods, you’re a fun one.” You trailed off as you noticed him assess whether or not he wanted to tell you. You continued, “If it’s personal, you don’t have to talk about it, but if you want to then your secrets will not leave these springs.”

The Uchiha hummed a bit. “Swear?” You hesitated before nodding and he continued at your affirmation. “My brother and I had a disagreement over strategy for an upcoming battle. He wants to wait for our truce to end before launching an attack, but I suggested a preemptive strike to minimize our casualties. They would be caught off guard and we would have an element of surprise… Not completely, because of that damned sensor they have…” He trailed off in thought before looking up at you when you were silent. “You’re a Nara, what do you think? Is my brother just being too prideful in waiting for the end of the truce, or am I not seeing something?”

You suddenly couldn’t breathe in the steam, assessing the man across from you with an intensity he hadn’t seen yet. You ground your jaw to loose the muscles in it before answering him. “To break a truce is a serious deal to shinobi clans. Not only would you be attacking during a sacred time of grief, but your clan would be deemed unworthy of alliances by uninvolved clans and prospective clients for breaking an oath. You’re right in that it would minimize casualties, however morally grey it is, but it would do far more harm in the long run.”

“Oh.” The Uchiha across from you leaned back against the rocks again, seemingly disinterested at the mere mention of politics.

You cleared your throat and stood, deciding it was time to vacate the area. You had already overstayed what you had planned. If you left now, you would be still be able to catch an hour or two of sleep before dawn. “Dawn is in a few hours, I think it’s time to end this before the springs cook us.”

The Uchiha looked shocked, blinking up at the stars. The moon had passed and his eyes flicked to you as you climbed out of the springs, unabashed about your nakedness. He watched the water run in rivulets down your back, down, down, down until the steam covered you again. He watched you dress yourself unhurried in the darkness. You caught him staring at you as you finished tying off your loose yukata, flashing him a bright smile.

“Hey,” You looked at him as he swam across the pool to your side. You crouched to pick up your sheathed katana and slid it into the back of your obi. He came to a halt at the edge of the steamy pool, looking up at you. _He’s so pretty up close_ , you thought fleetingly.

“Will you-” he began, stopping to gather his thoughts. You were patient, entertaining yourself by watching his dark eyes flit anywhere but your form, his tongue darting out to wet his full lips. You shook yourself from your thoughts as he continued. “Will you be back anytime soon?”

“Probably not,” you conceded, “unless I had a reason.”

The Uchiha looked a little disappointed at your answer, but you really shouldn’t be entertaining him any longer. You moved to stand again, only for his hand to dart out and grab your collar. He yanked you back to him and met your lips in a hasty kiss, his other hand holding your cheek gently. You noted his wet hands in the back of your mind.

He slowly pulled away, searching your face for a negative reaction. Your eyes held that searing look in them again, and it sent a shiver down his spine. He slowly released you, backing up in the water as you continued to stare at him. He hoped it was a little too dark for you to see his blush over his own forwardness. You must have rubbed off on him a bit.

“What was that?” Your voice was quiet, hoarse.

He met your eyes evenly, daring you to look away from him. “Your reason.”

You blinked in surprise before chuckling at him. “I.. I don’t even know your name.”

“Izuna…” he whispered a little disappointed at your reaction, the word hanging in the humid summer night air between the two of you.

“What?”

“Uchiha Izuna. My name.”

“Oh.” You hesitated. He was an Uchiha and your brain screamed at you to not do this. Of course you didn’t listen to it. “Nara (Y/N).” The lie constricted your throat as it passed, but you tried to ignore it. You really did like the Uchiha, Izuna. “I… suppose I _have_ to return then.” You held back your sigh in favor of a light smile, knowing you had just doomed yourself in some way, shape, or form. You were ill-fated, indeed.

He smiled warmly at you again and you decided it was worth it.

The two of you parted ways for the night, Izuna’s heart soaring and yours dropping into your stomach. You had a clan to warn.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just... a lot of explicit forplay and smut.

For almost a month, you met with Izuna at the hot springs nearly every night. The two of you had gotten extremely comfortable in each other’s presence, enough so that you often sat side-by-side now. You coveted your time with the disastrous little Uchiha that had come out of his shell since the first night. The only night he had kissed you.

The two of you were sitting on the rocks of the shallower area in the large pool of the hot springs. You sat angled to see him with your arm draped on the rocks as he slouched in the water. The two of you were engaged in a heated discussion of weapon choices, Izuna fervently arguing that shuriken were handier than your preferred kunai. But if you were honest, your mind was elsewhere.

You couldn’t stop thinking about the upcoming battle. It was the day after tomorrow. And you were worried. Worried about Izuna’s safety, worried about having to cross swords with him, just… Worried. You feared your nerves would cause you to empty the contents of your stomach before the battle, feared the questions that would surely follow as well.

You also feared what would happen if you both survived. You couldn’t continue this much longer. Your heart couldn’t take the little chips it left here at the springs every night, cracking a little further every time you parted from him. You were falling for the rambunctious little Uchiha at your side, fully, wholly, and completely with Uchiha Izuna. And as wonderful as it felt every time you got lost in the warmth of his presence, it also hurt. It hurt to know that even if by chance he felt the same, he felt that for the _Nara_ he met at the hot springs every night. Not you.

Apparently Izuna had noticed your inattentiveness and the light furrow of your brow. “Hey, what’s up with you tonight? Worried about your lover back home?” When your eyes were on his again, Izuna was once again struck by the intensity you usually hid behind mischievous looks and teasing words. Izuna would give just about anything to know what was going through your mind when you looked at him like that. If he could put a name to the emotions swirling in your eyes; if he could just know whether you felt anything remotely like what he did…

You desperately squashed the bud of hope that sprouted, convincing yourself that the undertone of bitterness in his words was your heart playing tricks on you. You bypassed the lump in your throat with your usual teasing tone. “Don’t have one with the clan. Why? Are you worried about yours?” You hoped he didn’t catch the loophole. As much as you tried to deny it, your heart was already squarely in his hands… _He_ was the closest thing to a lover you had.

“I don’t have one yet.” When he looked at you and shook his head, your heart lurched. It gave you the encouragement you needed to investigate this… whatever this was between you and Izuna. Your heart stuttered when you realized you had reached up to brush your free hand against his cheek. You jerked it back slightly, Izuna surprising you when he gripped your wrist tightly.

He gently pressed his cheek back into your hand, nuzzling your large palm as he sighed lightly and his dark eyes fluttered shut. The two of you hadn’t made any skin contact since the first night when he had kissed you. Izuna noted the kenjutsu calluses on your hand, rough against his soft cheek. But more that that, he noticed how _right_ this felt to him. How right _your_ hand felt against _his_ skin.

“Have you… Ever been with another, Izuna?” Your whisper startled him out of his mind and he blinked up at you. You left your hand in his grip, brushing your thumb over the corner of his lower lip. His grip slackened and you ran your knuckles lightly under his jaw. Your eyes flicked across his face, taking in his blush that might not be entirely from the steam, the eagerness in his eyes as your own flicked to his lips.

“Yes, of course,” he whispered against your thumb, his voice quiet in the night air.

“Another man, I mean.”

“Oh.” He hesitated. “Um. Not yet.”

“Yet?” You leaned a little closer to him and he mirrored you, his eyes flitting from your eyes to your lips and back again.

“I… I’m considering it.”

By now your lips were just barely brushing his and you whispered against them. “Oh? Do I know him?” You teased and felt him smile against your lips.

“Very well. Can… Can I kiss you?”

A breathy laugh escaped you. “What’s stopping you? You didn’t ask the first time.”

Izuna didn’t hesitate to press his lips against yours in a kiss and you met him in kind. Eyes closing, you kissed him languidly, cradling his head in your hands. It was a tad sloppy for a few moments until you found each other’s rhythm. Your thumbs gently pressed against the underside of his jaw to tilt him into a deeper kiss. He sighed against you when one your hands slid to the nape of his neck to toy with his black strands. He had tied his long hair into a loose knot to keep it out of the water. The two of you parted and you opened your eyes to see his own crack open as he gripped your forearms.

“Kiss me again,” he whispered, his mouth parting in a nonverbal suggestion to use your tongue this time.

You wouldn’t be yourself if you could resist teasing him. “Bossy little Uchiha, aren’t you.” His eyebrow twitched in irritation, but you cut him off with a searing kiss. Your tongue slid against his and he groaned when the fingers cradling his skull lightly tugged his hair. Izuna’s fingers dug into the skin where he gripped you before they relaxed and he grazed them up your arms and over your collarbone as the two of you kissed. After a minute of stillness, his hands began wandering across the planes of your upper body, mapping the contours of muscle and the ridges of old scars on the skin of your chest and ribcage. His fingers hesitated when they met the line of hot water at the base of your ribs. He shifted to completely face you, sitting on his legs, as he slid his palms back up your torso to sling his arms around your neck and run a hand through your hair.

The hand on his jaw slid down his slender neck and down the center of his pale chest. When your hand met his diaphragm, it snaked around his ribcage to splay across the vertebrae in the middle of his back. His breath hitched as you pressed him against you, his bare skin meeting yours as you hummed into the kiss.

You took your time kissing him, running your tongue over his and across the back of his teeth. Izuna broke the kiss as he moved to straddle you. He sat back on his legs, knees on either side of your hips, breathing deeply as he leaned his forehead against yours. You lightly ran your knuckles down his sides and trailed them down his thighs to rest on his knees under the water.

As he collected himself, he brought his hand up and stared intently at his fingers. After releasing a deep breath, he slid his hand behind himself and pushed a finger inside. His brow furrowed at the odd sensation of penetration.

You let him stretch himself for a few minutes as you kissed his shoulders and neck until you noticed the frustrated lines on his face.

“Would you like some help?”

“No, I can do it.”

“Izuna… It’s your first time with a man. Your still tense because you’re nervous.”

He stiffened in your arms, scowling at you for a moment before puffing an exhale at you as his forehead landed on your shoulder. He was quiet as he thought for a few moments. Soon enough he shuffled closer to you and nodded minutely.

You smiled lightly when you felt Izuna’s pout against your collarbone. He really was cute. You kissed his shoulder again as you lightly dragged your hand up his thigh and between his legs, cupping him under the water. You noted his sharp inhale when you pressed a finger against him, sliding it inside and curling it around his own. You guided him with your other hand to kiss you again in an attempt to distract him; after a few minutes, it worked and you felt him relax around your fingers. He ran his free hand up your neck and tangled his fingers in your hair as you slipped another finger inside him to begin the stretching process.

Izuna’s breathing got heavy as he leaned on your shoulder again. You reached your other hand down his body to gently grip his cock under the water and stroke him. He lightly thrusted into your calloused hand to increase the friction. Izuna stiffened when you curled your fingers in him, pressing his own finger against his prostate. He sighed and a shudder wracked through his body at the pressure. He pulled his own finger from himself in favor of gripping your bicep, leaving himself completely at the mercy of your hands.

You couldn’t help the teasing chuckle that escaped you as you nibbled his neck. “Did you like that?”

Izuna didn’t have the mind to chastise you for teasing him. Instead, he gyrated down on your fingers, clenching as you curled your fingers _just right_ , a moan answering your question. You worried his ear between your teeth, drawing him closer to his orgasm with your hands.

“Fuuuuck,” he drawled, “I’m so close.” Izuna’s voice cracked, his breaths ragged. A few more strokes and he unraveled in your hands, releasing a choked moan that sounded vaguely like your given name as he trembled through his orgasm. His face scrunched beautifully as he shivered and arched forward in your lap, clenching rhythmically around your fingers. Izuna heaved several gasped breaths as he came down from his peak and you were sure to keep your hands still as to not overstimulate him.

After a few minutes, you removed your hands from under Izuna and slid them to rest on his slender hips. He slowly pulled himself up from leaning on your chest, gripping the sides of your face and kissing you deeply. As the two of you locked lips, his hands began to wander again. He trailed them down your chest and slid them below the surface, gently toying his fingers into the divots of your abs.

Izuna pressed several lazy, chaste kisses to your lips as he basked in the lingering relaxation of his orgasm. His fingers lightly traced your hip bones and one hand brazenly dipped between your legs to grip your hardened member.

He smirked up at you when you raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his sudden confidence. “You’ve gotten brash, little Uchiha.”

“What can I say? I’ve already experienced my first orgasm with another man, and it was _delightful_ ,” he purred, “so I have no reason to be nervous now.”

You didn’t think it worked that way, but you weren’t him so you stayed silent. It was hard to argue with him stroking you like he was. His smirk widened at the way your breath hitched, your fingers tightening on his hips when gave a quick twist to the tip as he jacked you off under the water. Your eyes fluttered closed as you groaned and tilted your head back, enjoying the smattering of kisses Izuna trailed down your neck. You didn’t notice him aligning himself to you until he stopped stroking you in favor of lowering himself onto the head of your cock.

You groaned again and he sharply inhaled, forcing himself to slowly sink until you were sheathed inside him. His teeth grit and you kissed the wrinkle between his tightly-shut eyes. You knew he had to be in pain, even though he had been stretched. You paid no mind to the thin fingers that dug into your shoulders for the next several minutes, continuing to press kisses across his face and shoulders until he relaxed.

Izuna eventually sighed, his jaw unlocking and the furrow of his brows loosening. His eyes opened to see that intensity in your own again, making him to shiver and clench, ripping a surprised groan from you. Izuna blinked at your reaction before smirking at you. Your eyes widened and he squeezed you again, snickering as it caused you to choke on your protest.

You inhaled deeply before glaring at the little Uchiha in your lap as he grinned cheekily at you. You smirked at him, subtly bouncing Izuna in your lap once and the mischievous look fell, only to be replaced with shock.

You leaned into his ear and whispered teasingly. “Two can play at that game, sweetheart.” You heard his breath hitch and you smirked, but when you leaned back, he was smirking as well. The two of you stared at each other for several moments, not a muscle twitching as you each silently dared the other to make the first move.

You saw something flicker in Izuna’s eyes a fraction of a second before he clamped down on you again. You made a valiant effort to not moan again, your eyebrow twitching as the other man’s tongue darted out to wet his full lips. Sweat beaded on your brow.

Izuna had a mere moment to register the movement of your hands from his hips to his backside before you abruptly stood, supporting his full weight in your arms. The shock on his face was comical as he threw his arms around your neck to balance himself; you would have laughed if you hadn’t been so intent on pinning him to a large, relatively flat rock on the side of the pool near where the two of you had been sitting.

Izuna silently sulked at the irony of his teasing getting him stuck between a rock an a hard place. Namely you. He swallowed the spit collecting in his mouth; the intense look he was beginning to love directed at him was back in your eyes. You kissed him again, stealing his breath as you began to lightly thrust into him.

The movement drew breathy groans from both of you as you began your descent, getting lost in each other’s presence. Fevered kisses were exchanged and you paced yourself, drawing you and Izuna steadily closer to your peaks. You gripped the back of his knee, opening his hips up for you as you hitched it high, settling his calf up near your shoulder. You whispered praises into his ear on his flexibility as you pinned his hand onto the rock, your fingers weaving into his. Your other hand continued to support him as he wrapped his other leg around your waist.

Izuna scraped his nails across your shoulders, the nails of his other hand digging into the back of yours. You angled yourself better, burying your face into his shoulder to smother a moan when he began to clench around your thrusts in response. White-hot pleasure blanketed Izuna’s mind, his body rocking against yours as he writhed when you dragged him through his second orgasm of the night. You followed not long after, pinning your hips to his against the rock as they trembled with your orgasm.

The two of you were left gasping for air in the aftermath and you slowly let Izuna’s leg down. You slipped out of him and gently lowered him to stand in the pool before you. You languidly kissed him as his arms snaked around your neck, a hand threading into your hair. Gently tugging him to straddle you as you sat in the shallows of the pool again, the gentle current cleared away the mess the two of you made as you squeezed him against you in another hug. You pressed your face into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply as you basked in his presence.

Izuna toyed with your hair, his fingertips grazing your scalp until you relaxed against him. “You’re quite affectionate in your afterglow.” You remained silent as he teased you and the out of character quietness caught his attention. He leaned back, cupping your face in his hands. He wasn’t sure he liked _this_ look in your eyes.

You looked back at him. _Really_ looked. He was going to hate you now if he found out, wasn’t he? Your heart anguished at the thought.

Izuna’s brow wrinkled and he once again found himself desperately wishing he could read the emotions in your eyes. He whispered, “Hey. What’s going on in there?” His voice was rough, a testament of your earlier tryst, no doubt.

The furrow of his brow deepened when you didn’t immediately tease him. Your mouth parted, but it took several seconds until any words escaped. “Listen… I-um. I want you to be careful tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“It’s dawn, Izuna. The battle is tomorrow.”

He blinked up at the grey sky, mumbling something about an excuse to his brother. “Right. Tomorrow. I’ll be careful.” He grinned at you, kissing you again. “You’re sweet, worrying about me like that.”

The two of you were silent, resting against each other for a few minutes before Izuna peeled himself from your lap for the day, sweeping his bangs away from his forehead. “Time to go, I think,” he muttered. You grasped his other hand before he turned away and pressed a kiss to the heel of his hand, your nose brushing the inside of his wrist.

“Try to find some time to stretch later. Soaking for a bit in the minerals and hot water will help with any soreness, but I doubt it will be completely gone by tomorrow morning.” You looked up at him.

He smiled at you again, running his thumb down your cheek. He hummed in acknowledgement of your care tips. “I guess we won’t be seeing each other tonight, huh?” He sounded a little sad at the thought.

“No, it’s been a long night. We both need rest.”

He grunted, leaning down to kiss you one final time before climbing out of the pool. You turned your eyes toward the surface of the water as he dressed, knowing Izuna was still prickly about letting you watch him. The Uchiha were a lot more modest with their bodies than your own clan and the habit stuck with him even after a month of sitting in the springs together.

Izuna called out to you, gaining your attention as he smiled and wished you a pleasant day. The corners of your lips upturned in a content smile and your eyes softened in a way that had Izuna’s heart fluttering when you wished him one as well. You watched him spring away into the trees, leaving you with your own thoughts as you climbed out of the pool. The happiness blooming in your chest faded the further Izuna’s presence got from you, the smile slipping off your face. You dressed yourself almost mechanically and exited the little clearing in the direction of your own clan.

You really hoped this wouldn’t end in disaster, but you knew you were only fooling yourself as you entertained hopeful thoughts of your little Uchiha. Your pace was lazy as you leaped through the trees, savoring what little contentedness Izuna had given you this passed night before it completely slipped through your fingers.

As soon as you laid eyes on the familiar tents, the bile in your empty stomach soured, fighting its way up your throat and spilling out over the foliage under the branch you crouched on. You dug the heels of your hands into your eyes to suppress any tears as you waited for your nerves to settle, praying you wouldn’t be slotted for the first assault on the Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was edited by myself, so I probably missed some stuff. Le shrug.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, but probably not the angst you were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split this chapter in two because of how long it got. Also, most of this chapter is Izuna's POV.

“(Y/N)-san! Get up!” The feminine and commanding voice woke you from your light slumber. You blinked rapidly to clear the sleep from your eyes as you tossed the thin blanket off your body. In the entrance to your little tent, Touka, your squad leader, held open the flap as she shone the light of her lantern inside. One of the other shinobi shot out of his futon, kunai at the ready.

“That better not be for me,” Touka growled something fierce at him and he swiftly bowed in apology, slipping back into his futon and breathing deeply in attempt to calm his startled heart. One of the other men in the tent grumbled about his sleep being interrupted by the commotion. You noticed it was still dark, perhaps a few hours before dawn?

Touka ignored him in favor of piercing you with her dark eye, her other eye shielded by her bangs. “Grab your things.”

Then the tent was dark again. You quickly strapped on your armor, thankful you made the decision to sleep with your sandals on. Just in case. A habit you picked up as a child. You grabbed your weapons pouch and your larger bag of emergency medical supplies.

Exiting the tent, you noticed Touka exiting one of the other tents, probably rousing another shinobi. You made your way over to her, the dew on the grass wetting your feet.

The alarms hadn’t been raised, so your clan wasn’t under attack. “What’s going on?” You flanked her as she made her way to the edge of the encampment, her pace intent.

“Our scouts on the western border noticed some unusual activity. I’m putting together a squad to check it out. You’re my healer.”

_Western border? The Uchiha live to the south. So… The Triad?_

“What if they’re preparing for a genuine assault? One squad isn’t going to be enough.”

“We’ll do what we can to solidify our defense there and hold the line as long as we can. The clan can’t spare any more shinobi; not when we fight the Uchiha today. Well, when everyone else fight’s the Uchiha.” She sounded bitter at the thought of not getting to go head-to-head with the _genjutsu_ using enemies, but you barely managed to stop your shoulders from slumping in relief. It was a miracle, really, for this to happen _exactly_ when you needed it to. You felt guilty for sending up thanks at the possibility of a second impending attack on your family, but the utter _joy_ you felt at not having to fight the Uchiha, your sworn enemies for as long as you could remember, was too much.

No, it wasn’t relief at not fighting the Uchiha. You’d kill an Uchiha any day of the week. It was only _your_ Uchiha you wouldn’t have the will to lift your blade to; only _Izuna_ who you would let take your life, should you ever come to battle against the little Uchiha. You decided that before you laid down last night. A dangerous thing for everyone, your muddied loyalty was. Dangerous for you, for him, for your clan.

“Move out!” Touka’s shout snapped you from your darkening thoughts. You leaped into the trees after her with a vigor you hated to admit you wouldn’t have had if you had been dashing toward the southern border.

Rain began to drizzle, slicking the bark of the trees as you sprinted through the canopy with your squad, unaware of the shadows laying in wait and thirsting for blood.

* * *

 

Izuna was elated as he quickly made his way to the little hot springs. He couldn’t wait to see you again, to tell you about the victory the Uchiha had over the Senju yesterday. Well, it hadn’t been a true victory; the Senju had forfeited and retreated after a receiving a message.

Izuna wondered what could have been important enough to pull the Senju brothers from battle before the usual range of casualties had been reached. He pursed his lips, thinking that he’d find out once the spies returned. They were due back tonight, barring any problems, while Izuna snuck away to the springs to see you again.

He grinned when his sharp eyes landed on the thin steam wafting through the trees. He burst into the clearing with a grin, calling out a greeting. When you didn’t answer back with a customary teasing word and a happy lilt to your voice, Izuna’s smile fell. He scanned the clearing with both his eyes and his sensory capabilities. Your presence was nowhere in the vicinity.

Izuna pouted. He had been so excited, he made it here early. He hadn’t ever beat you to the springs before and always left before you. A little lost with what to do with himself while he waited, he toddled to the edge of the water, looking around before stripping himself of his clothes. He had a few bruises and nicks from Tobirama, and tender skin on his fingers from his katon, but was otherwise unharmed.

He folded his clothes, tied up his hair, and slid into the water to wait for your arrival. As the minutes dragged upwards of an hour, Izuna began to hum to himself, his mind wandering. Where _were_ you? Did you show up last night after the battle and were upset that he hadn’t visited after his battle? Had you been worried, and this was your way of getting back at him?

The hours began to tick by.

 _No_ , Izuna shook his head. You weren’t that petty. You were just late. On a patrol or doing an odd job. Izuna sighed, pouting to himself as he scanned his surroundings for your presence for what felt like the millionth time. His head tilted back to look at the moon. He had been here for nearly five hours already. It had only been two-and-a-half days, _fifty-eight-and-a-half hours,_ since he had last seen you. Not that he was counting.

By the time the night waned, Izuna had resolved himself to the idea that you weren’t coming. Maybe you were busy? He exited the pool, tossing his loose clothes on again and picking up his weapons. One last hopeful glance at the springs and Izuna turned toward his clan, the empty rocks glistening in the gentle light of dawn behind him.

Izuna sluggishly made it back to the Uchiha encampment, his mind clouded. His thoughts drifted from the idea of you being busy, to scenarios of you deciding you were tired of him. Was that it? After he gave himself to you, did you just not _want_ to meet with him anymore? He shook his head; that couldn’t be it. Could it? You had seemed so genuine with your affection, especially after the two of you had made love.

 _The two of you had made love._ Izuna’s face flushed with the realization. _He loved you._

Izuna bit his lip, staring at the ground. _Then why…_ _why did you not visit the springs last night? Why did you not visit_ him _last night?_

“Izuna!” He flinched at the sound of Madara’s voice. He looked up to see his brother waiving him over to the command tent. “You missed the spies' reports!”

Good. A distraction. Izuna swallowed the lump in his throat, jogging over. “Nii-san,” he greeted.

Madara grabbed his shoulder as he tried to squeeze past. When they made eye contact, he squinted at Izuna. “Why were you just standing there with that weird look on your face?”

“Hmm?” Izuna smiled up at his brother, not acknowledging how dumb he must have looked by standing alone in the middle of the tents. A fake smile, Madara knew it was. The elder brother glared, his fingers tightening on Izuna’s shoulder before he clicked his tongue.

“Get inside. We’ll discuss your tardiness later.”

Izuna chirped an affirmative and made his way into the tent, Madara close behind. “So? What did I miss?”

Madara swiftly made his way around the waist-high table, set with a large map of the area, as he spoke. “We are gearing up for another assault on the Senju. My troops will attack from the southeast, yours from the south. Make sure to tell your squads to stay out of these areas here and here.” He pointed to stretches of land along the southwestern and far western Senju territory.

“Okay. Why?”

“The western area is now controlled by the Triad. The southwestern stretch is covered in traps and there is still the occasional skirmish.”

“Wait, the Triad controls part of the Senju lands?”

“Yes, our battle with the Senju two days ago left their flank open, and the Nara took the opportunity to attack. We still don’t know why.”

Izuna nearly choked on his own breath. “The Nara are at war with the Senju?” Were you on the battlefield when he had been lounging around, feeling sorry for himself at the springs last night?

“Were you not listening?” Madara squinted at his little brother again. “Where’s your head today?”

“Huh? Oh, I’m here. It’s here.” Izuna avoided his brother’s eyes by looking over the map. “So, the Nara and Senju have been fighting the last two days? That’s why they withdrew from battle?”

Madara shook his head at his little brother’s obvious dodge but answered his questions. “They’re fighting the entire Triad now. After they forfeited our battle, they engaged the Nara in combat. There were heavy casualties, and the Nara called in reinforcements from the Akimichi and Yamanaka. We will be flanking the Senju and assaulting them from the south and southeast. Make sure your shinobi are in good spirits and ready to move by evening. Got it?”

Madara swept out of the tent without waiting for an answer, leaving Izuna to stew in his own distress.

 _Heavy casualties._ The words echoed hollowly through Izuna’s mind, mocking him as they shredded his heart. _What if…?_ No! No, Izuna wouldn’t even think about _that_ possible reason you hadn’t come to the springs, because it wasn’t possible. Was it? Izuna knew the prowess of the Senju all too well. Were you crumpled in some empty corner of the battlefield? Crushed under the heavy branches of mokuton? Your lifeless body buried in a mass grave by your own clan?

Izuna couldn’t breathe. His tent. He needed to get to his tent. He needed privacy before his emotions took control of him. Turning to the entrance of the tent, he stumbled, his knees giving out as he crumpled to the ground. Why couldn’t he feel his legs? Was he going into shock? He had to get control of himself. Had to… had to make it to his tent before anyone saw him completely lose his mind.

 _Gods,_ Izuna’s chest hurt. His heart felt crushed. His lungs? Scorched from the inside. He clawed at the material of his shirt, yanking it away from his throat as tears burned behind his eyes. Air, he needed _air_. His vision began to blur, the edges blackening as he began to lose consciousness, writhing on the ground in agony.

He could faintly hear someone yelling over the ringing in his ears. Was it his brother? Someone grabbed him, pulling him onto his back and grabbing his face. The dark blur hovering over him seemed to be saying something. What was going on? What were they saying? Izuna tried to focus on the person, his breath hitching and sending him into a coughing fit. His ears popped, the ringing in his ears fading as he coughed, the much-needed oxygen flooding his system again.

As he gasped for breath, the person wiped his face of sweat and tears. As his vision cleared, he realized it _was_ Madara that hovered over him. Izuna’s eyes flicked around the tent, bringing relief when they didn’t land on anyone else. It was only Madara who had seen him flailing around on the ground like a fish that had been gutted alive. The elder Uchiha’s eyes showed worry; Izuna’s inner little brother wanted to snicker that his big brother _still_ couldn’t hide his emotions from him.

“What was that?” Madara’s voice was as rough and callous as ever, but Izuna could pick out that little hint of worry his eyes showed.

“Nothing. Let go. I have things to do.”

“No, you don’t. You’re going to your tent to rest.”

“Bullshit.” Izuna tried to swat his brother away as he stood, but Madara was having none of it.

The elder brother swiftly tossed Izuna over his broad shoulder. “Don’t be a brat. I won’t have you going to battle while ill. Gods know we don’t have any decent healers if you overwork yourself and make it worse.” His voice faded into a grumble at the end.

Normally, Izuna would have fought Madara on the issue, especially on carrying him like a sack of produce through the camp for all to see. But this time, he really couldn’t find the energy after what happened in the command tent. Pain lanced through his heart again and tears burned behind his eyes at recalling the situation, soft memories of his time with you to the forefront of his mind. Izuna laid limply, ducking his face into the fabric of his brother’s shirt, hoping his bangs hid the no-doubt bereft expression on his face from their clanmates as he focused on keeping his breathing steady.

When they finally reached Izuna’s tent, he was dumped unceremoniously on his futon; Madara had never been one for bedside manners. Izuna just quietly thanked him and swaddled himself in his blankets as he flopped onto his side, his back to the entrance of the tent. The blankets were awful, the woven wool scratchy and uncomfortable in comparison to the warm skin of your body when you had cradled him just a few nights ago. Madara sighed quietly before exiting, no doubt a look of worry and pity on his face as he whispered a prayer for Izuna under his breath; it really wasn’t like the younger to not have griped about the manhandling, but to _thank_ someone for it? The world must have been ending.

Once Izuna was alone again, his face scrunched in pain and his tears finally spilled. He bit his lip hard enough to split it in a failed attempt to hold back his sob. He curled tighter around himself under his blankets. Why did he feel so cold without the warmth of the water and with your warm, gentle chakra out of reach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END, I SWEAR. I WON'T END IT ON THIS GROSS SAD STUFF.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I have no idea what his personality is like. I go back and forth between several sets of HCs I have for him. I just really wanted to write for him today.


End file.
